gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type
The MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (高機動型ゲルググ, Kō kidō-gata gerugugu) is a variant of the MS-14A Gelgoog. It first appeared as a part of the Mobile Suit Variations line. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type was essentially a standard Gelgoog equipped with a more powerful thruster pack, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. The Gelgoog High Mobility Type was equipped with a twin beam sword, a beam rifle and a shield. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The same close-range melee weapon as used by the normal Gelgoog, it is also known as a beam naginata. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts and has a beam emitter at both ends, allowing it to generate two beam blades by containing and shaping plasma via an I-Field. The weapon can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Sniper Beam Rifle :A different model of the beam rifle used by the Gelgoog, has a longer shooting range and packs a heavier punch than the standard production beam rifle. ;*360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon :A short barrel bullpup-style rocket cannon, this weapon is magazine-fed and launches rocket-propelled shape charges. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to protect against beam attacks. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog High Mobility Type's shield is arm-mounted and can be stored on the back when not in use. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the left arm. When mounted on the forearm the curve of the armor fits over the mobile suits hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like melee weapon, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is used to superheat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Large Beam Machine Gun :A weapon that is more powerful than a regular beam rifle. It is possible to fire a pulsed beam, and the destructive power is given priority over the penetration force. In the case of a single shot, the target can be destroyed with high accuracy because the kinetic energy of the beam is less likely to decay. The sights are also exceptional. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-0019S Shield :The same shield as used by the RGM-79Q GM Quel. It has the form of a curved surface for the purpose of efficient reduction and diffusion of kinetic energy at the time of impact. The surface also has anti-beam coating for defending against beam attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. In U.C. 0090 during the events in MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden, the Gelgoog High Mobility Type manufactured by Anaheim Electronics at the request of Uma Lightning, and piloted by Led Wayline was shown to utilize this equipment. History When the Principality of Zeon military began field testing of its MS-14S Gelgoog prototype mobile suits during the last weeks of the One Year War, it was already hard at work on variants of the powerful new Gelgoog line. One of the first variants to be produced was the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type only twelve of the original twenty-five MS-14Ss would be modified into this B-type during field testing by the Chimera Corps, which included Zeon's famous "Crimson Lightning" ace pilot, Lieutenant Commander Johnny Ridden. When the Gelgoog line went into mass production, an additional 55 B-type Gelgoogs were produced, participating in the Battle of A Baoa Qu at the end of the war. Variants ;*MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom Gallery GELGOOG HIGH MOBILITY TYPE.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom): MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka 360rocketcannon.jpg|360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon Gelgoog Prototype Beam Rifle.png|Sniper Beam Rifle ms-14jg-beammachinegun.jpg|Large Beam Machine Gun Ms-14-twinbeamsword.jpg|Twin Beam Sword Ms-14-shield.jpg|Shield Heak Hawk.gif|Heat Hawk Gabby Hazard Gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Gabby Hazard Custom) Masaya Nakagawa Gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Masaya Nakagawa Custom) ms-14b standard.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type in standard production colors Gelgoog Elliot.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Elliot Rem Custom) Bonds of the Battlefield 07.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield 20120328200800-21852.jpg|Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog High Mobility Type (right) as featured in Gundam Ace ms14b_p02_BlackTriStars-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game GelgoogHM-BO2.png|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Battle Operation 2) GelgoogHM-heathawk.jpg Manga MSV-R .jpg|Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog High Mobility Type (centre) on the cover of MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden (Volume 3; Kadokawa Comics) Johnny 10 01.jpg|Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog High Mobility Type (bottom) on the cover of MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden (Volume 10) MSV-R_RainbowsShinMatsunaga_Vol8.jpg|Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog High Mobility Type (left) vs. Shin Matsunaga's Gelgoog Jäger (right) on the cover of MSV-R: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga (Volume 8; Kadokawa Comics). MSVR-Johnny-Ridden-v17-RAW 00006.jpg|Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog High Mobility Type on the page of MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden (Volume 17; Kadokawa Comics) MSVR-Johnny-Ridden-v17-RAW 00001.jpg|Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog High Mobility Type (centre) on the cover of MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden (Volume 17; Kadokawa Comics) Gunpla OldJohnnyRiddenGelgoog.jpg|1/144 Original MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) (1984): box art HGUC Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14B Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Mg-ms-14c-jr.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (1997): box art SDGG-Gelgoog-JohnnyRidden.jpg|SDGG MS-14B Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog (1999): box art Gelgoogmobility-AOZ.jpg|1/100 "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type Custom" model conversion based on 1/100 MG MS-14A Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) Action Figures MSiA_ma04x_p01_Asian_Zakrello_JohnnyRiddenGelgoog_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MA-04X Zakrello & MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" figure set (Asian release; 2002): package front view MSiA_ms14b_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" (2002): package front view EMSiA_ms14b_p01.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" (limited edition; 2007): package front view EMSiA_ms14b_p02.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)" (limited edition; 2007): package rear view Zeonography_3006a_JohnnyRiddenGelgoog_box-front.jpg|Zeonography "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type / MS-14A Gelgoog / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" (2005): package front view Zeonography_3006a_JohnnyRiddenGelgoog_box-back.jpg|Zeonography "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type / MS-14A Gelgoog / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" (2005): package rear view. Gelgoog Gelgoog Cannon Johnny.jpg|1/144 Zeonograpghy MS-14B Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog figure: with parts convertable to MS-14A Gelgoog or MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon Notes and Trivia References 1334706395860a.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom): information from Gihren’s Greed Great Mechanic Personal 39.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom; top) information from "Great Mechanic Special - Mobile Suit Collection Volume 12: Personal Specialized Mobile Suit Book" (Futabasha; 2017) Ms-14b_p01_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type: information from Gundam Battle Operation External links *Gelgoog High Mobility Type on MAHQ ja:MS-14B 高機動型ゲルググ